These Rainy Days
by LBx
Summary: Henrika one-shot. Rika's home alone on a rainy day. What happens when Henry shows up at her door?


I started this Henrika a while back. I found it, edited, and decided to upload it for your reading pleasure!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again. I don't own Tamers.  
  
  
  
  
  
These Rainy Days  
  
  
  
  
  
Rika sighed and let her head roll back. She hated the rain. Closing her eyes she listened to its rythmic beat as it pounded on the roof. As long as it didn't turn into a thunder storm she'd be okay. . .  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Jumping in surpirse, Rika realized someone was at her door. The girl frowned. Who would be calling on her in this weather? Neither her mother nor her grandmother were home so. . . opening the door, Rika blinked. Henry Wong grinned back at her.  
  
"Hey Rika!"  
  
He coming inside and slipped off his boats. Rika stepped back, not sure what to do. Henry hung up his coat on the hook and turned.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there all day gaping?" The dark haired boy teased.  
  
Rika flushed.  
  
"No, I uh, What are you doing here Wong?" she finally demanded.  
  
Henry smiled.  
  
"Well, you said you were going to be alone today, and I know how much you love the rain. . ."  
  
Rika cursed under her breath. She knew she should have never told him her secret. Henry's gaze wondered around the room, landing on the calander. Rika was thinking about the problem at hand, what to do. She voiced her plight.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
  
Henry's eyes were still focused on the calander.  
  
"There's a bake sale coming up at your school?"  
  
Nodding, Rika replied "What about it?"  
  
"Are you making anything?"  
  
"My grandma is, why?" She didn't like the look Henry had on.  
  
He looked back at her. Rika's eyes widened somewhat in surprise.  
  
"You want to bake something?"  
  
"Yah, why not?"  
  
Rika shifted uneasily. Henry smirked.  
  
"Don't tell me Rika Nonaka can't bake cookies."  
  
Before she could defend herself, he'd come up with a plan.  
  
"I bet I can make better cookies than you."  
  
"Oh yah?!" Rika felt her voice rise. "We'll see about that Wong!"  
  
They moved into the kitchen and pulled out everything they'd need. Rika fiddled with the measuring spoons. What did all these terms mean? Oh well, she'd just guess. Soon she noticed Henry hadn't started. The boy was leaning up against the counter, watching her with an amused look.  
  
"What?"  
  
Henry walked over.  
  
"Do you know what any of these terms mean?"  
  
Rika was silent. Henry tipped up the recipe book. Reading quietly, he tried not to laugh. Rika sensed it though, and glared at him.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"It is if you're not trying to poison these cookies."  
  
Blushing, Rika looked down. Henry glanced over at the bowl. Sure enough she'd used a tablespoon to measure everything. He reached around her to pick it up. Rika took a sharp breath as his arms encircled her. Henry hesitated, than lifted the bowl and brought it over to the garbage. Rika turned and watched him, her eyes tracing his figure. What was wrong with her? Must be the weather. As if on cue, a flash of lightning striked across the sky, followed by a crash of thunder. Rika let out a whimper and covered her ears, screwing her eyes shut. Henry looked over in concern.  
  
"Rika are you okay?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm fine. It's nothing."  
  
Another flash illuminated the room, making Rika wince. The crash that followed made the house shake. Rika dropped to her knees, mumbling fiercely. Hnery knelt down next to her. The girl was starting to shake.  
  
"Rika, calm down. It's okay."  
  
As Henry spoke a loud clap of thunder echoed and the lights went out. Rika was breathing hard. She couldn't let her weakness show, even if he already knew.  
  
"Candles, matches, in the drawer above us." She stammered.  
  
Standing, Henry opened it. Sure enough there were candles and matches. He lit one and set it on the floor.  
  
"There, Rika. Please, it'll be okay."  
  
Numbly she looked at him.  
  
"I hate thunder storms." Rika whispered.  
  
Her violet eyes took on a strange glow in the candle light, making her look even more frightened. Henry rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know. Don't worry, it'll be okay."  
  
"You don't understand" Rika's voice cracked. She was on the verge of tears. "You don't know what happened."  
  
Henry frowned. What was she talking about? He knew she hated storms, but she'd never bothered to explain.  
  
"What don't I know?" he asked gently.  
  
"The night, my dad left, there was a storm." Rika closed her eyes. "The thunder was the only thing louder than his yelling. He was cursing us and hit me. My mother doesn't know I remember, but I do."  
  
Henry's eyes widened.  
  
"Rika, I'm sorry."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No, don't be. That was a long time ago. I just have to get over this stupid fear."  
  
Smiling, Henry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Rika sighed and leaned against him. There had to be a way to get over her fear. A way to distract herself from the storm. A sudder went through her body as yet another boom filled the air. Henry rocked her as they sat on the kitchen floor. Rika raised her gaze. Henry smiled warmly.  
  
"Everything will be fine."  
  
The girl nodded weakly and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Henry, for being such a wimp."  
  
Henry tilted up her chin and gave her a stern look.  
  
"Rika Nonaka you're no wimp. Everyone has a fear. No one expects you to be perfect."  
  
Rika nodded again, than shook her head.  
  
"No, your wrong there. Everyone expects me to be perfect. They act like I'm not human or something. Just because I can win a Digimon card tournament doesn't make me so special."  
  
"Now you're wrong. You are special Rika, and not because you're the Digimon Queen."  
  
Confused, Rika stared at Henry. What was that suppose to mean? Henry laughed.  
  
"That means," he explained, "That I like you just the way you are, and more than you'll ever know."  
  
He winked at her and Rika felt herself blush once more. It felt nice though to have someone care about her for a change. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing contently.  
  
"Henry? You're the greatest." Rika mumbled.  
  
A few minutes later the power came back on. The storm was already leaving the area. The two friends stood up and smiled at each other.  
  
"So, are you going to teach me to bake or what Wong?" Rika asked.  
  
The boy laughed. "I'll teach you, right after I do this."  
  
Henry leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Rika felt her face turn red as he pulled back.  
  
"Stop blushing Nonaka and get a clean bowl." Henry scolded, grinning at her in amusement.  
  
Rika fumbled through the drawer her mind not on her task. Henry had kissed her. Henry Wong.  
  
"I'm glad you're so focused." He teased when she gave him the bowl.  
  
Rika blushed harder. "Just teach me how to cook."  
  
Henry grinned. "Okay, pay attention. Now, this one here is a teaspoon. . ."  
  
A/N: okay, that ending sucked . please R/R! Oh, and this fic is a one shot. So don't ask for more chapters anyone cuz you won't get them. Are we clear on that? lol Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! 


End file.
